falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Leopold Hess I
Leopold Hess I, Viscount Port Collinger, is the late Founder of the most noble House of Hess, father of Leopold Hess II, and a former Admiral, General, Politician, and Colonial Governor. In addition to this, he has held many other positions over the years, including being the Chairman of the Hess Industrial Group. General Information 'Political Ideology' *Right-Wing Conservative, *Imperialist, *Monarchist, *Militarist, *Expansionist. 'Former Positions:' *Minister of Soueca(post removed) *Maj. Gen, Falleen Army(ret.) *Minister of Agriculture and Industry(ret.) *Chairman of the HIG *Vice Chair of the FPP 'Residence:' *Governor's Mansion, Port Collinger *Westmanor House, Corrintin *Caladonia Gardens Mansion, Caladonia, PC. History 'Early Life and Army Career' Leopold Hess was born to an enlisted man and a Prostitute in 459, in the City of Peali, Jalbater. Growing up, he knew not his father nor mother, as they both moved on, leaving him in the care of his Father's brother, Richard Hess. When he was 18, Hess was enlisted into the Army, and served during the First Golden Crusade. Stationed along the battle line, he saw many friends die in the first battle alone, but continued to fight in defense of his home, and the family he never knew. After 5 long years on the front, he returned home as a Captain, and continued to serve, eventually serving in the Clans War, the War of Aparian independence, and the Second Crusade, before being moved to inactive duty, and being made Governor. 'Governorship of Port Collinger' After a brief period as inactive Reserve, Hess was soon appointed to Governor of Port Collinger, but began with a rocky start. Early on, as the beginning of the "Statehood Strikes" began, Hess met with local leaders to determine the best course, but at the public portion of this meeting, a series of explosions shook the square where they were meeting. This action is sometimes seen as the first event to indicate a more violent manner of the next few years. As Gov. Bryland began an active campaign for Independence and statehood, Hess took a more moderated approach, likely tempered by his service during the "slaughter fields" of the Golden Crusades. Eventually, with the dissolution of the FCC, Gov. Hess was appointed Minister of Soueca(shortly after a brief stint as Minister of Agriculture and Industry, filling a gap) and began to work to better the Colonies of Soueca. 'Admiralty and Other Endevors' After a brief retirement, Hess re-entered the Military as the Admiral of the Imperial Navy, and was given position as Director of Naval Intelligence. During this time, Hess was forced to defend his colony during the Battle of Port Collinger(see other..), during which he commanded the 2SCC and 5th Marines, and 5th Imperial Falleen Fleet, and later received the Medal of Ignissar for his actions. Later, he was mobilized again during repeated scares as the Golden Empire once more raised its head after a Civil War, and during this time, he liberated Port Katharina from the Vazii forces, defeating them once more, and this time receiving the Medal of Aquanis for his "Heroism", though he will deny he was any sort of a hero. Recently, he has taken on a more business path to life, and after selling the Port Colliner Oil and Gas Mining Company rights to the new Lecter-Standard Corporation, he was given a seat on their Board. Shortly after these events, in late 514AER, Gov. Hess was appointed Baron of Port Collinger, and made a member of the High Council. in 515AER, he was elected Consul, serving during a relatively uneasy time, until the election in 517 ousted him and the party from power. He was also dishonorably discharged in 516AER for Negligence in duty, long considered by him as a Trump Charge to remove him from a powerful position. 'Death' Following an unknown battle with depression stemming from the Dishonorable Discharge, Hess suffered a minor Stroke on August 6th, 519AER. Just 12 days later, he suffered a much more severe Stroke, which put him into critical condition. This second stroke is thought to be caused by his heart not being able to handle the stress, and compounded by previous heart issues. At 8:14 PM, local time in Port Collinger, he passed away, under medical watch, surrounded by family. His son, Leopold Hess II has taken over as Viscount. Category:The Great Noble Houses of Falleentium